Embodiments of the disclosure described herein relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to a temperature sensing device.
The degree of integration of semiconductor devices is being improved as semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop. As semiconductor devices are integrated, the heat generated during an operation of the semiconductor devices may make the performance of the semiconductor devices reduced or the semiconductor devices broken down.
To prevent the heat, a way to sense the heat of semiconductor devices and adjust the availability ratio of the semiconductor devices is being developed. A temperature sensing device that senses a temperature is required to sense the heat of the semiconductor devices. The temperature sensing device may be implemented by using various devices. For example, the temperature sensing device may be implemented by using transistors in that operating characteristics of transistors vary with a temperature.
A power supply voltage for the semiconductor devices is decreasing as the semiconductor devices are miniaturized and integrated and a low-power design is required. A conventional temperature sensing device is not suitable for low power. Accordingly, the conventional temperature sensing device is suitable for a system that uses a high power supply voltage or for a system that additionally uses a high power supply voltage for the temperature sensing device while using a low power supply voltage.